


[Candy Dreams] - Viper's Mouse

by LucidLadyTales



Series: [Candy Dreams] [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breast Inflation, Cock Fucking, Egg Laying, Feminization, Hyper Pregnancy, Hyperpregnancy, M/M, Male Lactation, Massive Insertion, Mating Bites, Mpreg, Naga, Shame, Size Difference, Tentacles, Urethral Play, belly inflation, cumflation, scales - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidLadyTales/pseuds/LucidLadyTales
Summary: A very lonely, very empty pet decides to make a surprise visit to his master. During what turns out to be Spawning Season...
Relationships: Drew/Noki
Series: [Candy Dreams] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593142
Comments: 3
Kudos: 348





	[Candy Dreams] - Viper's Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> [ - There won't be a particular common theme to these Candy Dream stories - ]  
> [ - Feel free to contact me on Discord! LucidLady#4228 - ]

Drew sighed, turning slowly from left to right in front of his full-length mirror. Eyebrows knitting in frustration as he looked himself over. He smoothed his palm up and down over his abdomen. His belly... was completely flat. There was barely even a pooch anymore. With an angry little grumble, his eyes drifted to the upper right corner of the mirror, where his lover put a post-it. 

/"Gone on the trip i've been telling you about for the last month. Be back in one week. (7 days!) Don't burn the place down"/

"As if, I never heard anything about a week long trip!", Drew snapped. Then, closing his eyes, he plopped back onto the big empty bed in defeat. Even he knew how much of an airhead he could be - without a doubt, his lover probably brought the trip up every single day, but Drew had the attention span of a goldfish. A week... only 3 days had passed since then. The next four were going to be long... TOO long.

Drew laid there, wracking his brain. Trying to pull up any slivers of relevant information his brain might have held on to. All he could recall was that his lover had gone back to his home world for some kind of... holiday, or something. And his lover didn't seem too happy about it, because he'd have to spend the entire week there alone. And with that - a brilliant idea struck Drew.

"...I'll surprise him!", he sat straight up on the bed, eyes beaming with his own genius, hands clinched into little fists. 

He sprang up off the bed, and made a bee line for the galaxy cruiser, tripping and tumbling in with surprising gusto. He let out a yelp as he rolled around in the vehicle, but soon he was giggling as he imagined his lover's shocked reaction. Scenarios flickering around in his head, he couldn't help but cackle a bit. But his pre-victory celebration was interrupted by the ship's AI. "USER IS NOT AN ADMIN. USER IS ONLY PERMITTED TO TRAVEL TO ADMIN IN CASE OF EMERGENCY."

Drew blinked, thought for a moment, and sheepishly responded with - "It uh... /IS/ an emergency...?"  
And with that, the galaxy cruiser whirred into action and was quickly making it's way toward his lover's home world. 

Now, Drew had only known Noki for a couple of months, total. He was going through a particularly promiscuous phase, and tended to go through new boyfriends and girlfriends on a weekly basis. The more exotic the alien, the better. Noki was the longest relationship he's been in since... maybe ever. But that didn't mean he'd actually taken the time to learn much about Noki. This holiday week being a prime example. All he did know, was that whatever Noki's race was - they had a truly unique ability to turn their romantic partner into a cum balloon.

Noki's race was some kind of Naga. Their upper body being mostly humanoid, with their lower half being that of a snake. Noki would cum gallons every day, filling Drew up so much he looked like a past-due mother. And that would probably kill Drew, if not for Noki's venom. The first time they got together, Noki bit his navel. Which, initially, Drew thought was just a kinky new move. But apparently it carried some kind of elastic effect, making Drew be able to stretch quite drastically. 

At first Drew didn't like the daily biting. But over time, he'd come to love it. His unnatural swollen belly being kissed by his lover. Just thinking about it in the cruiser made him blush. He knew it was weird... wrong... but he liked pretending to be pregnant. And Noki seemed to like it, too. He'd been kept in that inflated state every day over the last month. Up until this damned holiday week, that is. Drew was most certainly not enjoying being his old self again. 

\- - - - - 

As the vehicle approached Noki's home world, it quickly locked on to his coordinates and made it's descent. Drew thought it was a pretty weird world. It just looked like an endless swamp, with these strange individual huts all over the place. The huts were obviously houses, each one had a landing pad on the roof. And Drew's cruiser was about to land on Noki's in particular. 

The vehicle landed nice and quiet, much to Drew's delight. He got out, and descended the stairs to the hut's only door as quietly as possible. He was actually rubbing his hands together as he stood in front - before finally knocking. The door automatically scanned him, recognized him as Noki's pet, and slid open as Drew yelled "Surprise!"

Inside was a very large, flat, slightly elevated bed where Noki laid. He'd been face down, head resting over his crossed arms, breathing rather heavily and slowly in the dimly lit room. He groaned a bit as he lifted his head to look back at his - indeed, quite surprising - guest. First, Noki was confused. Then shocked. Then a bit angry. And then, a bit worried. "wh-What are you doing here...?"

"I came to save you from your lonely-ass holiday week! Duh!", Drew yapped, bouncing down onto the bed right next to the flabbergasted Noki, who was slowly turning over now. Noki was twice the size of Drew. His upper half looked human enough, plus a few smooth, subtle scales and inhumanly muscular physique. And technically, Noki was actually a she. The actual males of Noki's species were much closer to the typical human in size. However, there was nothing about Noki that looked like a human female. The only reason a human would consider Noki a female, is the fact that he was the one who produced eggs.

"Holiday week!?", Noki blurted, he knew he shouldn't be surprised whatsoever that that's the conclusion Drew would come to. He just rubbed his forehead after finally rolling onto his back. And it was at this time that Drew noticed a very obvious physical change taking place with his lover.  
Noki's abdomen was quite prominent, bulged out. He still had incredibly impressive, defined muscles. But his trunk was much thicker than usual now. As was his serpentine lower-half. But beyond all that - Noki's cock was the star of the show today... It was bigger than Drew had ever seen, and already fully extended out of his body. Drew's eyes went wide as he very blatantly stared at it. It throbbed every time Noki breathed, it was as thick as his own leg. Of course, it was actually an ovipositor, not a cock. But that was yet another unimportant technicality...

While Noki was laying there, busy being aghast at Drew's complete misunderstanding, Drew had taken it upon himself to familiarize himself with the throbbing monster. Drew simply crawled up close, raised his hand up to the tip of the stiff length, and punched his two middle fingers into the tight slit. Noki's body tensed up and he took a sharp breath in, exhaling it with a thick groan as his little pet proceeded to spread his fingers apart in the slippery space. 

"Tck! Damn it...", was all Noki could manage as Drew continued working on him. This was Noki's biggest weakness, and he knew it... Next, Drew used his lewd hold to bring Noki's cock right up to his face. He opened wide and closed his lips down on the glans of the meaty head. His tongue made muffled slurping sounds as he slid it hard and flat against the sensitive skin. He opened one eye to watch Noki's face as he teased him, then raised his other hand to grab the pulsing shaft and give it a few strokes. Noki was already drooling at this point, despite how angry he wanted to be.

Noki's breathing was picking up quickly. "Drew st--... hnn!", his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a groan as Drew changed his assault tactics. He brought both hands up to the tip of Noki's cock, dipped his index fingers in, and pulled the tight slit open before sliding his tongue as deep down as he could. Drew threw in some quiet little whines between each exaggerated suckle and slurp sound that followed. He couldn't even fit the entire head of Noki's cock in his mouth. But he could tell by how quickly it was throbbing now - his attack was definitely working.

"Oh fuck.. o-Oh fuh... No, Drew! Stop!", Noki snapped, regaining his composure as best he could, and grabbed both of Drew's upper arms - prying him away from his sensitive length. His only option to that effect was to pull Drew up over his own chest. Causing his shaft to lay between the two of them, over his swollen abdomen. Noki had used quite a bit of sudden force, though. And when he saw Drew wince at the unexpected jerk, he almost immediately released his hold on his little pet. 

\- - - - - 

Drew was essentially straddling Noki, now. His small body laying heavy down on Noki's torso. He could get a real feel for the size of Noki's enlarged cock, now. It was so long that the head of it was just under Drew's actual head. And it most certainly seemed thicker than before, if not longer than when he first came in. It was as thick as Drew's leg before - but now it seemed closer to the width of Drew's torso. Something that Noki couldn't help but notice as well - just feeling Drew's smooth little body breathing pressed on top of his shaft was enough to make him moan.

"Is this because you haven't let loose for three whole days?", Drew teased. Noki went one day without cumming before, and on the second day he practically made Drew burst with how much he came. Drew bit his lower lip as he thought through the numbers, grinning maliciously at his distressed lover. 

Drew raised himself up off of Noki, and carefully re-positioned himself so that now now - the head of his own cock was lined up with the tip of Noki's. At this point, Noki was at complete war with himself. He wanted to stop Drew - explain to him what was actually going on. But at the same time... it had been a very long three days for both of them. Seeing his supple little ass right there in front of him, he reluctantly raised his slightly-shaking hands to grab one of each cheek, squeezing and separating them. His fingers stretching the tight little hole. He was so distracted, he didn't actually realize what Drew's next big move was going to be.

Drew lined himself up, rolling the head of his cock up and down Noki's slit with tiny little strokes for a few moments, before pushing right in. Noki immediately gasped, exhaling a deep, beastial groan as Drew began thrusting. Drew could see the impression of his own cock bulging through Noki's skin. He had both hands squeezed around his cock - but took this opportunity to bring both of his thumbs up to either side of the bulge, and pull it down tight. Noki was helpless, he lowered his hands to grab the sides of Drew's thighs. "It's so slippery and tight!", Drew chimed, finally pushing his entire length in. The base of his pelvis pounded against the tip of Noki's stuffed slit with each quick little thrust. Noki wanted so much to stop Drew, as good as this felt - his foolish lover had no idea what he was starting. At this point, it didn't matter how much Noki's mind objected - he was a slave to his body's needs right now...

\- - - - - 

Drew bucked his hips and moaned as he started spurting down Noki's urethra. The way it throbbed felt so good! And he could see his jizz travel down the length all the way into Noki's body. And the way Noki was struggling beneath him only helped him thrust. But after a few moments, Noki grew still. Panting, Drew pulled out of the tight slit - and yelped as he was immediately met with the sting of two fangs on his rump. Noki bit him! And the warm, tingling flush that followed... he injected his venom there. 

The stuff worked fast, Noki obviously had some plans for the very near future. But it didn't only dramatically increase elasticity. It also made the area very, very sensitive. At least for an hour or so. Drew remembered that as a loud whine was coaxed out of him - Noki licked his long, slender tongue over the hole, and then slid his tongue in. It was so much longer than a human's, and Noki was wriggling it around do deep inside of him for just a moment. It didn't take much to properly lube the hole up.

Next, Drew felt his wrists and ankles getting wrapped around... by tentacles? "What th- Wait, how long have you had tentacles!", Drew shouted as the unfamiliar limbs began to re-position him, lining his rear up with Noki's cock now. Noki's right hand was braced on Drew's hip, his left hand pressing the head of his cock against his pet's hole. "...I only have them during Spawning Season.", was all Noki could offer to his foolish lover before submitting to his baser instinct.

Drew's head swung back and he let out a depraved moan as he was shoved down around the head of Noki's stiff member. His arms and legs reflexively clinched, trying to curl in to himself, but the tentacles were much too strong to allow that. They kept him nice and wide open while Noki's left hand joined the right on the other side of Drew's hips. He massaged his little lover's lower back as he pushed in deeper - and as he did, Drew's flesh and bones began to re-shape. You could hear bones popping as the his pelvis was forced to stretch wider around the inhuman girth. If it hadn't been for Noki's strange venom, this would no doubt be excruciating if not deadly. But, thanks to the venom... Drew's whole body was shaking with pleasure. 

His flat lower belly bulged out terribly as Noki pushed deeper. Noki was so thick now, the shape of his cock was exaggerated underneath Drew's tight skin. Before long, the head was pushing out at the base of Drew's ribcage. And he could feel each rapid little breath against his tip as Drew whined and moaned like a shameless whore. Drew was cumming again - Noki could feel his skinny little body trembling and constricting as best it could around his shaft. The fine, deep muscles rippling against his shaft. He could feel the warm drops splatter against his swollen lower-body. Noki's serpentine half was already so swelled that there was a bit of smooth space between each scale, but after his little mate came into him, it actually seemed to be more swollen than before. If only slightly...

Noki's slow strokes in and out of the cruelly-stretched hole were getting faster. Shorter. Each little stroke made such an audible squelching sound as his stiff meat pistoned in and out. The elastic ring was so tight, it even took shape around the large vein of Noki's cock. Noki was trying very hard not to hurt his little cocksleeve, but seeing how much space his cock demanded of his slender body was turning him on so much. The way his hands wrapped around Drew's sides made him look like nothing but a personal noisy fleshlight. And that's about where Drew's mind was, too. He was trying to speak, but all that came out were nonsense moans and cries. He'd never been stretched so far, never been so positively full of cock. He was drunk on it. The definition of dumb-fucked. Drew had always felt a sting of shame anytime he got with another guy, and now was no different. His entire abdomen was the shape of his master's dick - it was lewd, wrong, unnatural. But the utter lack of hesitation from his selfish invader to take advantage of his pleasure-hole felt so good.

"Nnh... f-Fuck!!", Noki's body tensed, his dense swollen abdomen and serpentine lower-half beginning to spasm as the main event began. His trunk of a cock undulated with thick, slow ripples as it began depositing Noki's load into the stuffed space. It was an incredibly thick jelly-slurry of small eggs. Eggs which Drew had unwittingly doused with cum just minutes before. Drew took a sharp inhale and his body seized at the sudden gush that was flooding into him. In a matter of moments his belly ballooned to his typical past-due looking size, much faster than Noki usually filled him. But there didn't see to be any signs of this stopping anytime soon. 

Noki couldn't help but groan as he watched the sides of his little pet's belly inflate, pump after pump, from behind. Carefully, Noki pulled his spawn-host closer to lay right down atop his torso. And then he proceeded to cup both of his broad, coarse hands down on Drew's expanding gut. Drew whined at the abrasive gesture, his skin was so sensitive and Noki's hands were always so coarse. Noki spread his fingers wide, and squeezed the warm skin tight, forcing the flesh to expand up between each digit as little rolls. He loved the feeling of the smooth, tight skin spreading between his fingers. 

After a bit more pumping, Noki's tendrils released Drew's wrists and ankles. He'd filled him up so much by now, there's no way the little spunk-dumpster would be able to escape what was happening. And for a while, the idea of escape never even entered Drew's mind. His belly was much, much bigger than usual, and he loved it... for a while. Before long though, he was most definitely feeling the stretch. Now that Drew's hands were free, he started blindly gripping and pushing against his master's body beneath him, growing increasingly more frantic by the second as the slurry continued to pump in. Moans changed into whines, and then into cries - the venom could only allow so much expanding. 

"ah-Aahnn! Noki! nh-Noki!! My stomach! I'm gonna bust!!", Drew cried, groaning as he felt his belly button bulge out from the building pressure. His overfilled abdomen reflexively began to squeeze and contract as best it could, but this only made Drew's new outie bellybutton ache more. Especially since all of Drew's scrambling and desperation was actually turning Noki on even more. It was a primal reaction, predatory. Like a viper with a cornered mouse. Noki actually gritted his teeth as he squeezed his own muscles - forcing his spawn into the overburdened host even harder. 

The space in Drew's bowels ran out. His eyes went wide as he felt his actual stomach begin to fill. The spawn were piling in, and perfectly round belly now began to take a new shape. With each pump, it was beginning to look like two distinct globes, one much larger than the other. "s-Stop!!", Drew strained, and then gagged as he felt jelly begin to spurt into his throat. He clapped both hands down on his mouth, but he couldn't stop the fluid from bursting out. His body trembled at Noki's downright ferocious assault. Noki wasn't taking it easy on him at all. 

Noki's tendrils were busying themselves with coiling over the rapidly expanding globe of a belly, getting a good feel for how taunt Drew's skin was becoming. Each squeeze was now being met with the sound of Drew's insides gurgling and schlorping just underneath the surface. He was indeed reaching his absolute limit, whether Noki liked it or not... With a bit of an annoyed grunt, Noki grabbed the quivering Drew under his arms and began to lift him up off of his shaft. There was a lewd wet sucking sound as the stiff meat slid out of the slippery orifice. But before he actually pulled out, one final, incredibly thick gush pumped into the ravaged hole. It wasn't like the slurry before. It was a plug. It quickly solidified once Noki was finally out. 

\- - - - - 

Noki carefully laid Drew down beside him, and panted as he looked his work over. Drew's arms and legs were totally limp, his enormous belly heaved as he panted with quick, shallow breaths. His mind was a complete fog, utterly overwhelmed by the sheer flood he'd just been forced to accept into his body. The perfectly round, pale skin stretched over his belly spasmed and flexed every now and then, trying in vain to push some of the heavy load out, but the plug wasn't budging. The size of Drew's new, engorged organ dominated the rest of his body now. He was just a womb with arms and legs. Noki gently smoothed his hand over the taunt skin, generating a few quiet whines from his pet, and then lowered his head down to rest an ear against it. There was constant movement inside. The sound of jelly membrains rubbing against each other, squirming in every direction. Fluid gushing and sloshing under his palm each time he touched him. 

Much later, when Drew's mind finally cleared, the first thing he noticed was the feeling of the countless unfamiliar bodies bubbling under his skin. He stifled a moan, and whined quietly as he looked himself and his lover over - trying to evaluate the situation. Noki was asleep, and his serpentine lower-half was coiled loosely around the both of them, creating a cozy protective ring around him and his precious spawn-host. Drew winced an eye shut, and clutched one of his hands down on his terribly swollen belly. His occupants felt pretty big... and they were, each tadpole-like ball was about twice the size of a baseball. Bigger than when they were pumped into him. They were growing fairly quickly thanks to their warm-blooded host. Drew felt around blindly for a moment, as his belly was too big for him to see where he was actually touching, and paused with a sting as he felt two distinct little puncture points. Noki had bitten his belly at some point while he was passed out. No doubt, if he hadn't, then the rapid growth of these spawn would have definitely made Drew burst.

But another sting would draw Drew's attention next. Drew pulled his hand away from his belly, and cupped over his chest, along with his other hand this time. His nipples were so warm and so sensitive... and so swollen. There was a matching set of pinpricks on his chest. His breasts were twice their normal size. They were looking very much like a woman's breasts. And this realization made Drew begin to panic. He was audibly panting now, whining and muttering to himself in disbelief. Drew was still uncomfortable with his own fetish for looking pregnant. His absolutely enormous belly was already way past anything he was ready for - but breasts too? This was definitely going too far. 

All the commotion Drew was stirring up was more than enough to rouse the sleeping giant right beside him. Noki's eyes cracked open, and with a groggy bit of a cough, he propped himself up on one elbow. He stretched his other arm over and pressed his palm flat down on Drew's belly, who stopped his moment of panic to groan and grab at Noki's forearm. He already felt like he was goign to pop any second, any amount of added pressure was overwhelming.

"Was wondering if you'd wake up before they were done gestating...", Noki said with a bit of a solemn tone. He brought his wide palm to rest by Drew's bulged bellybutton, and proceeded to roll his middle finger over the sensitive ball of flesh. Drew let out a high pitched whine at this, panting heavily at the overload of sensation. Noki enjoyed the feel of his jiggly belly expanding and contracting with each deep pant from his pet. But he was also troubled at what was going to be taking place soon. He just couldn't help his primitive lust, seeing how helpless and full the host of his spawn was. He had completely transformed his body - changing it from a man into a mother. In fact, though Drew hadn't noticed, he had lost a good amount of muscle mass. And alot more of his weight was now filling his more curvaceous zones.

He could see how uncomfortable Drew was with this transformation - and he knew he had no right to do any of this. There was a very real chance that these changes would be permanent unless he took Drew to recieve medical assistance soon. But... Drew wouldn't be missed. He was going through such a flighty, promiscuous phase - he didn't even have any real friends. And he had no job, and no place to live - that's why Noki allowed him to live in his house as little more than a pet. He could easily get away with this... That's what Noki thought as he rolled his finger over his pet's bellybutton again.

"n-Ahh~! Hmnnh... What did you do to me, Nokiii", Drew whined feeling his bulged ball of a bellybutton push into his tight stomach under Noki's rolling finger. "I.. i'm a boy! I'm a boy, not a girl!", he started to cry, squeezing his hands down over his swollen breasts and closing his eyes tight. "Let me go!"

Of course, Drew couldn't actually go anywhere on his own. His belly was much too big at this point, and slowly getting bigger as the spawn reached maturity inside of him. And unfortunately, Noki only found his pleas more arousing. Noki coiled his tendrills around both of Drew's wrists once more, and gently pried them away from his chest. Drew's eyes shot open and watched tensly as Noki brought his face down to his left breast, closing his lips around the sensitive nipple. Drew gasped, and then began to struggle, jerking his arms against the tendrills to no avail. They were just too strong. Drew could only squirm and cry before letting out a yelp as he felt his master's fangs once more. And this time, he felt -alot- of venom pour into him... Noki lifted away, and proceeded to give his other breast the same treatment.

Noki finally pulled all the way away, and watched as his pet's nipples hardened, and then thickened. Drew felt an incredibly rush of warmth in his chest, and started to pant heavily as he felt his new breast begin to surge larger. Bigger and bigger, they were inflating so much so quickly. "No! No no no, stop!", he cried, jerking his bound arms and kicking his feet at the bed - all in vain. He practically screamed when Noki began to fondle the rapidly swelling jugs. Noki pinched the nipples between his fingers, pulling and tugging them. He jostled the soft mammaries with his fingers, punching them in at the sides and wiggling his digits into the tightening skin. And of course, he sucked and nipped at the thick, perky nipples. 

Soon enough, fresh milk was coaxed out. Drew's eyes shot wide open, and he watched as the rich, white streams began to dribble out of his still growing mounds. He stopped pulling with his arms, and kicking with his legs as the reality of what was happening sank in. Noki had always expressed an interestin how different mamals were to his kind. He always seemed so fascinated by their ability to produce milk, their warmth, their soft smooth skin. His attraction to all those aspects are what made Drew comfortable enough to be dominated by such a masculine man... But now, that look in Noki's eyes - it said only one thing to Drew. That his fate was sealed. There's no way Noki would let such perfect prey go.

\- - - - - 

Noki buried his face between the pillowy soft mounds, and exhaled a muffled moan as he felt them continue to swell and squeeze at his face. He was so distracted, he didn't notice a very distinct groan come from Drew. Drew's eyes rolled back and he let out another bellow as his overtaxed abdomen began to flex and contract. His legs began to shudder as suddenly - the plug that Noki pumped into him began to dissolve into water, which promptly gushed out. Another contraction brought the first tough ball of an egg right up to Drew's hole, and now Drew was begining to panic once more. His toes curled and he clinched his shaky hands down on Noki's shoulders, bracing himself as he felt his hole begint to stretch. He could feel his insides shaped around the next few eggs, all lined up back to back behind the first - which was finally starting to emerge. The tight hole expanded and followed the egg as it pushed from his body about an inch, before being forced to pull back, forced to stretch wide open around the large center of the egg. After that, it popped out quite easily - the elastic ring of the hole contracting back down for only a second before the next egg began to present itself. Noki noticed his struggling now, and reluctantly pried his face from between his pet's new, ample breasts. 

The spawn had grown so much, and Drew's skin stretched so tight, you could see each individual round little orb under the surface of his belly. They were packed so tight now, they couldn't wriggle about inside anymore. There was nothing left to do but push, now. Much to Noki's delight - he couldn't wait for Drew to be empty... so he could lay the next clutch into him. He'd only managed to fit about two days worth of his total brood into the tiny mamal before. There were still three days left in the Spawning Season week, there was no time to lose.


End file.
